


The Middle Sister And The Moon

by WhiteRoseRed



Series: RedRoseWhite's Twitfic Fairytales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, RedRoseWhite's Twitfics, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: An unmarried woman finds a way to escape her loneliness.First in a series of fairytales written on Twitter, then collected on AO3.
Series: RedRoseWhite's Twitfic Fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888828
Kudos: 2





	The Middle Sister And The Moon

In a village on a hill by a river lived a family with three sisters. The eldest sister had eyes like sapphires and on her twentieth birthday, she married the blacksmith. The youngest sister had skin like a pearl and on her eighteenth birthday, she married the tailor. The middle sister had hair like coal, and she lived alone, for their parents were dead. On her twentieth birthday she went to the old church and prayed to see her husband.

"I did not make him," God said.

The sister walked home and taught her nieces how to knead the next day's bread, and her nephews how to skim the milk, and once they had gone back to their mothers, she dragged her dining table through her front door, and set it with plates and knives.

The moon rose and the first place the light hit was the table on the hill. The sister was there with her supper laid out, waiting.

"Come, dine with me," she said to the moon. "I am as lonely and cold on this earth as you are, in the sky. We are of a pair."

The moon smiled at her and sent his best beams. They were stolen from the sun, held and transformed, and they burned her loneliness as iron burns the soul of a Fae. Every night, the sister dined with the moon, and every night, more of her was dissolved away.

On the 27th night, nothing remained but her hair and bones. They rolled down the hill and fell into the river. The minnows hid among her finger-bones and the swans used her hair to line their nests. The moon gathered the light of her soul and held it to his breast.

"At last," he said, "Some light that is mine, and not stolen from the sun." Those moonbeams he used for only the gentlest touches to earth, to caress sleeping babes and night-blooming flowers, and nothing was ever burned by the moon again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that they are the stories that the original character Cerryn from my Star Wars fic, [Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748004/chapters/57035197), would have in the books in her room.


End file.
